Yuko
Biography Season 11 (11.1) * are spoken by interpreter 23 years old from Japan. Cheered for professional basketball, soccer, and baseball teams in Japan, while also balancing part-time jobs and school. Sometimes she feels lonely/sad since she’s been working so hard to be a DCC – hopes dream will come true. Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 8 (T13 most) Season 12: 1 Season 11 (11.1) * “Hi, I’m Yuko, I’m all the way from Japan.” * Biography (11.2) * So happy to be at finals; this is my dream. * “I did it!” to training camp (11.5) * “Tonight is so important for DCC. We have to dance perfect. I’m so nervous. But I’m focused.” * office “Every time I hope, please don’t call my name. Please don’t call my name. So, I’m so scared.” * office So happy because K talked about how do I feel. I was so happy. (11.8) * So happy! I did it! I cannot believe. Season 12 (12.2) * To be a DCC is my long-time dream. I want to really come back here again. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * “Adorable” – K * judging “Strong. She was prepared” – K, “She was a clean technical dancer. And the only thing that usually knocks them out is if they can’t learn choreography.” – J * judging Effortless and delightful to watch/ Looked like she did her homework and enjoyed it/ I didn’t write much, thinking about the language barrier/ "Hasn’t been a problem so far" – K/ America’s sweethearts aren’t always tall and blonde (11.2) * “I love Yuko, and there’s something special about her.” – K * One of my favorite rookie solos, she was very entertaining and adorable to watch. She really came on strong. – K * Like a little package of dynamite/ Like boom!/ She’s got a spunky little attitude/ It was good, but it wasn’t great – J/ Really? – C/ I thought she was cute and spunky, but I didn’t see her as a shoe-in – J (11.3) * “I don’t think Yuko understands guiding.” – J * “You’re missing details.” – J * “Yuko is going to be a challenge, she’s not understanding a lot that we’re telling her.” – J * “Very good kicks” – K * “Yuko’s a little fireball.” – K * or no’s “Yes” – K (11.4) * Oh my God, I’ve never felt hair like this in my life. – K, “Isn’t it amazing?” (11.5) * “I’m not sold on Yuko yet.” – Musgraves * I think that sometimes your feet are just real sloppy. her do the move Your feet are real messy. They’re not in the exact spot. – J * “Yuko’s on my radar.” – K * You don’t seem to be a fun tonight as I know you can be. – K * “It’s a little scary for Yuko’s future because I saw a part of Yuko that I’ve never seen before yet. Is she running out of steam?” – K * “Your feet are real sloppy. Starting to get messy.” – J (11.6) * “That’s pretty.” – K cameo * I am making a house call today. I am here to see Yuko, because I was talking to K, and apparently, she’s lost that “howdy” from auditions. I’m here to help her get it back, because if she doesn’t, she’s going to get cut. – Melissa Rycroft * Talking to K, and they’re starting to get a little worried because they can see how you’re getting overwhelmed, and that magnificent sparkle you had at the beginning of this process has started to fade. Are you happy here? – MR * Not only is she going through training camp with these girls, learning the 50 routines that they all are, she has no friends. She has no family. She can’t communicate with anybody here. It’s almost like she’s living in a little box, and I can’t imagine how overwhelmed she is. I can’t imagine how lonely she is. – MR * Heard from K+J that you’ve been having a horrendous time trying to get this visa. – MR * I don’t know who this Yuko is. Honestly. I mean we were just crying and having this moment in the kitchen, and now she is just rocking it. And if she does what she did today. There is no way K+J can cut her. – MR * “Girlfriend!” – MR her dancing * practice “Does she seem unhappy or just scared to death.” – K, “She did. She kind of broke down a little bit, feeling, you know, lonely, a little excluded, and not quite sure if she’s happy. And I think that kind of helped to get it all out of her body.” – MR, “She was so fun at auditions. I hope she’s cute and fun tonight. We’ll see.” – K * “I would say Yuko’s kind of fun to watch right now.” – K * hugs Yuko “Very good. Very, very, very good. And K noticed. K said you did really well. It worked. Keep doing that.” – MR (11.7) * Yuko’s not here tonight. She had to return to Japan to finalize her visa. Missing some critical material. If she misses more than a couple of nights, there is a risk she won’t make this team. – K * She’s waiting on visa, so she’s kind of in a maybe an alternate. – K * end of episode confessional Yuko’s still a question mark (11.8) * to an unaired practice – they are doing the field entrance “This is her first time, right? Okay. Bad, Yuko.” – K * “Judy and I have now studied the film, and we have some concerns with Kyndall, Kelsey, Amy, and Yuko.” – K * “Yuko’s doing well. She’s selling it.” – K * Yuko’s visa has finally been approved, and she’s going to get to dance in our first regular season game. I am very proud of her. This has been a long, tough road. – K Season 12 (12.2) * Last year, Yuko was under a lot of pressure. Flashback Being so far away from home. Working through the ups-and-downs, and challenges of getting her visa. She was under the pressure of our training camp. So, she always seemed to be in tears. But she’s one of us, and she will represent us well and continue to be stronger. * After the calendar shoot, the girls discovered the new Yuko, and I roomed KaShara with Yuko because if anyone is going to be surrounded by friends and laughter, it’s KaShara. And I wanted Yuko to kind of be in that mix. (12.3) * “One of my favorite solos started with Yuko. She seems to be an audition favorite. She just makes people smile.” – K (12.7) * kick-line Yuko, she’s making you as a veteran look weak, because she’s snapping. And you worked hard to make this team. There’s no excuse for that. You have to be great. * “Yuko, I thought you were boring.” – Kitty Carter (12.10) * “Yuko, you looked lost running into your first transition.” – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.5) * of episode, 2nd of 3 called in K asks if tonight was more challenging for her. Yuko says the combo was hard for her; it was her first hard hip-hop experience. J says she didn’t perform the pom dance as well as she typically does. Yuko says she needs to be more powerful, more hitting, and more sexy. K asks her the visa status. Yuko says she hopes to get the document this week, and then she’ll eventually hear from US immigration yes or no after she travels back to Japan. She might miss ~ 3 days of practice for that. K says she’s had a tough journey and is impressed with how much she’s been going through alone. starts crying Acknowledges she’s under a lot a pressure and says she’s been fun to watch. Would encourage her not to worry, she’s doing everything she can to be fun. gives her Kleenex. Tells her everybody’s on her side. Season 12 (12.2) * end of episode, pre-audition office visit K says they just wanted to see how she feels before audition season. says ‘uhhh’ before it cuts to a commercial break Yuko says this year was amazing because my dream came true. Now I feel so much better. [KaShara enter the office and Yuko hugs her] K tells KaShara that Yuko seems to be a lot more comfortable. KaShara says at first she was kind of nervous – you’ve got the two biggest accents. KaShara says they talk about a lot. Japanese culture. She’s never been overseas. They watch Japanese TV. K laughs and says those game shows are hilarious. KaShara says she had no idea what they were saying, but Yuko was laughing so she laughed with her. KaShara says Yuko has the cutest laugh. Yuko says she really appreciates it; KaShara would always include her in things, and it made her better as a DCC and a person. K says Yuko definitely seems happier. Other Season 11 (11.1) * Shown dancing in prelims after Romo mentions wanting to see people who were born to be a dancer * Second to last shown invited to Finals (11.2) * Answers panel question about her ability to communicate in English * Shown introducing self to judges for on-field portion of finals * First one (non-fan-vote) to be shown invited to training camp (11.3) * Introduces self at first meeting – offers to teach anyone Japanese * Gets a Barbie * K asks her if she’s understanding what she's saying at opening meeting, and she says if not she will ask others (11.6) * Has one-on-one mentorship session with Melissa Rycroft (and interpreter) at her host’s (Natalie Woods) house (Jinelle also eventually arrives) (11.7) * Misses entire episode to return to Japan to finalize her visa (11.8) * Back from Japan following previous episode * Locker room photo highlighted * Can’t dance at first game because she’s awaiting final approval of visa Season 12 (12.3) * Final audition is shown * Shown being invited to training camp Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:Foreign Category:S11 Rookie Category:3 years